Cold
by FallenIce
Summary: Ok So jordon gets sent to the camp to get her act straight, all she did was stick up for her friend. The sweet nice girl becomes cold hearted, and one of the guys? maybe someone can melt the ice around her heart to make you sweet again.
1. Good day gone bad

****

Chapter 1 - Great day gone bad

Jordan woke with the bright morning sun shineing in on her through her window. A soft breeze gently floated in through the open window, carrying the soft sweet smell of her mothers flowers that were blooming in her garden. The sound of light foot steps could be heard as someone came to jordan's door.

"Jordan hunny, time to wake up for school" her mother lightly said as she tapped on the door lightly.

"Ok, Thank you mom!" Jordan said somewhat happily, it was a great day. The sun was out and the birds were singing. What more could to ask for?. Slowly sitting up Jordan swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, groaning slightly as she fell back on to her bed stretching as far as her arms and legs could reach. Sitting up once again she sighed and made her way to her own personal bathroom. Upon entering she turned the light on and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark brown eyes looked back at her, they then looked at her hair where she still had bed head. Sighing a bit she took out her brush and began to tame her mass of burgundy hair. After she finished in the bathroom she went to her closet to pick something out, picking out a pair of blue jeans with baby blue stitching along with a blue shirt that said "can't you see I'm Busy?!" In bright colours across the chest. Jordan put her hair up in a pony tail before she turned to leave to go to the kitchen.

"Hey Jordan" she was greeted by her father upon entering the kitchen, he was cooking eggs and bacon for brother and her. Jordans brother was a little bit older and went to the same school, he was in grade 13, and she was in grade 11. Smiling at her father she sat down at the kitchen table to wait for the food to be finished. After her brother and mother joined the table the father served them their food, and they all ate together as a family. After breakfast the two said good bye to their parents and hurried off to catch the school bus.

"Hey Jord!" a girl at the front of the bus said, moving over making room for her. she smiled lightly and sat beside her friend.

"Your the first one on the bus every day.. yet you always claim the front seat.. why?" Jordan asked and laughed a little as her friend blushed.

"I don't know.. I like it up here" she said lightly and hugged her back pack to her chest. Jordan smiled.

"You do know that who ever sits in the front of the bus is a complete geek and no one likes?" Jordan asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well I don't have to be a complete geek alone now do I" She laughed and poked her friend who just giggled. "best friends?" she said holding up her hand.

"best friends" Jordan hit her hand lightly and they giggled. "together to the end" Jordan said.

When the bus stopped at the school the two girls got off along with many others. The girls walked to the school doors slowly chatting back and forth as they went.

At the end of the day Jordon and her friend decided to walk home since it was a very nice day, they were going to meet at the front of the school after their last classes ended. Jordan walked to the front doors and waited for her friend, she hummed lightly to a tune she didn't know the lyrics to. Her attention was soon drawn back when she heard a scream. Deciding she'd go an investigate, Jordon jumped off the stairs and hurried over to the sound. There was her friend struggling against one of the bullies, they were pushing her back and forth calling her names. Jordon looked on with rage going through her body, no one messes with her friends was the last thought going through her head. Steping over to the bully and his friends.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked crossing her arms to try and look intimidating. The large male just smirked and dropped his hold on her friend. He began to walk towards her. Jordons heart pounded loudly in her head, she was extremely pissed and knew she had to act fast, she ran towards him and kicked up, connecting her foot with his crotch. he bent over and she brought her knee up and broke his nose, she continued to beat on him until he fell to the ground. She grabbed a large rock that happened to be near by and screamed. " IF YOU TOUCH MY FRIEND AGAIN I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! OR SHOULD I KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!?!" She screamed about to bring her arms down to smash the rock into his skull. She was stopped by the principle that was looking out her office window.

A couple days later Jordon got a call from the police saying she would have to go to court to defend the charges being put at her. She was being accused of attempted murder.

To Be Continued!!!!

A/N: Hey! hope you like my first chapter, I really tried with this. Anyway stay tooned for chapter 2! Please review!!!!


	2. Court and bus ride

Previously A couple days later Jordan got a call from the police saying she would have to go to court to defend the charges being put at her. She was being accused of attempted murder.

Chapter 2 - Court day and bus ride.

Jordan opened her eyes and looked towards her window, the moon lightly illuminated the room allowing Jordan to look around. She sighed lightly and looked at her clock, it was only 4am and she was still awake. Frowning a little she remembered today was her court day, it was scheduled for 1pm in the afternoon. When her parents found out what had happened at school they automatically became distant, not believing their little girl could cause such harm. They wouldn't support her anymore because that would be supporting her bad behavior. Jordan slowly stood up and walked over to her bathroom, lightly turning the water on she stepped into the shower not caring if she had her night clothes still on. "I wish they would believe me" She said lightly to herself as she washed her hair.

"I wonder what will happen to me.. The phone call did tell me to pack my things.. I guess I won't be coming back home.. After all my parents don't really want me right now. They have become.. Soo distant, I just want a hug.. Won't anyone hug me?" She silently broke into tears, the water from the shower now washing them away. After her shower Jordan walked back to her room and got ready, she knew she had a few hours so she decided to play on the computer that was in her room. After a while she found a site, called fanfiction. She read stories after stories until finally it was nearing the time she had to leave. Jordan silently walked out of her room and into the kitchen where she made her own breakfast before anyone else come down. She had a large knife and was cutting some cheese off the brick she had taken out of the fridge.

"What are you doing with that knife?!?!" Jordan's mother yelled dropping the paper she had in her hand. Jordan looked at her mother and then back at the cheese.

"I'm cutting the cheese" she said lightly and went back to cutting herself some more cheese.

"You put that knife down or.. I'll call the police!" She yelled looking at her daughter as if she was an alien. This hurt Jordan, she frowned and looked at her mother some more. Her mother was short with short red hair, she was still dressed in her night gown and looked at her as if she were a killer about to kill her. Jordan glared at her mother, not happy that even her mother would be against her, all she did was stick up for her friend and now she'll be going to jail just because some ass hole decided to sue her.

"Mother I am cutting cheese I am not going to do anything more" Jordan put the knife in the sink and gathered the cheese and began to eat them. She moved away from the sink because her mother was still looking at her in that weird way.

* * *

"She threatened me with a large knife today before we came, I don't understand why my daughter became like this, please help her, we will pay for everything we just want our daughter back!" The mother just started to cry, pretending she was upset.

"I NEVER!!! I was eating cheese!" Jordan protested but the judge put his hand up to silence her.

"I have heard enough, Jordan you will be going to a certain camp, it has guys there but I don't see anywhere else you can go, you will be spending 3 years at camp green lake." The judge confirmed his decision. Jordan glared around at everyone, Everyone has turned against her, she was only trying to help her friend..

'Well fine, I don't need anyone, they can all go to hell. I'll get through the 3 years, then I'll make everyone pay.. Yes.. Pay.' The guards came over to her and handcuffed her hands behind her, then led her out, carrying her bag with her as they walked. Pretty soon she found herself on the bus driving for 3 hours just to get to the camp. Looking out the window she saw the dust blowing around.

"What.. It looks like a desert.. Noo... I hate this.. Why... noo..." Jordan began and continued to look around, seeing nothing but sand and desert. Looking down at the ground closer to the bus she saw lizards all around. "Oi.. I hate life" she said out loud before they finally reached the camp.

"Well.. what have I got to loose?" she said quietly as the guard took her to the front of the bus and somewhat pushed her out of the door, she landed in the dirt covering her black attire.

To Be Continued

A/N: Hey! I'd like to say thank you to the 3 people who have reviewed, I'm really happy so I continued hehe. Anyway the next chapter will be her first day and second day at camp. I am sorry for how short this chapter is.


	3. First Day at camp

**Previously:**

"What.. It looks like a desert.. Noo... I hate this.. Why... noo..." Jordan began and continued to look around, seeing nothing but sand and desert. Looking down at the ground closer to the bus she saw lizards all around. "Oi.. I hate life" she said out loud before they finally reached the camp.

"Well.. what have I got to loose?" she said quietly as the guard took her to the front of the bus and somewhat pushed her out of the door, she landed in the dirt covering her black attire.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - First day at camp**

As Jordan slowly picked herself up off of the ground and slowly dusted the dirt from her black pants she glared daggers at the security guard who had pushed her.

'This just isn't going to be fun at all.. I'm deciding now.. That since people are going to treat me bad.. Then.. Hey..I'm not going to take that unless I treat them bad.. I'm taking no shit from anyone as of now." She silently declares in her head. The Guard looked down at her and with a smirk of amusement he cleared his throat and said "Follow me". He lead her towards a ugly looking building, that had a man inside chewing on sunflower seeds. He looked tough.. But boy was he ugly. The man sitting behind the desk grinned as well as he looked at the new arrival.

"Your in a Juvenile delinquent camp.. You will be digging holes everyday you are here. I do not want a half assed job done, because you're a girl. You will do the same work as all the guys. By the way, my name is Mr. Sir.. You will call me Mr. Sir at all times... you got that?" He asked her, looking inter her eyes with those evil little beefy eyes of his.

"Yes Mr. Sir" she answers him.

He smiled at her "good". He slowly stood up from his hard wooden chair and got a coke out of the fridge. He turned around and looked at Jordan again "You thirsty?" he said.

Jordan thought for a moment before answering. "No, I don't take drinks from a strange looking troll" she almost died of laughter at the look on his face. Though his look soon disappeared and was replaced with that sarcastic smirk he seemed to always have on his face since he had met her.

"Well good, cause the only thing you'll be gettin out here is that water. Now, lets go to the equipment shed so we can get you some clothes to wear." Mr. Sir got up and handed the coke to the security guard that had been eyeing the drink ever since he had pulled it out. They soon left the shelter of the office to walk to the shed that was near by. There wasn't anyone around because they were all still digging there holes. Once getting to the shed he turned to her and asked "Do you like orange?".

A little puzzled at why he would ask such a question, she shrugged it off and answered anyway. "Yea its ok I guess"

"Well good.. Cause it's the only thing you will be wearing outside of your tent. You will at all time be wearing this orange jumper, along with these boots. Now I want you to get changed right here as I go through your bag and see what kinds of things you have brought here." Glaring at him she took the jumper and the boots and turned her back to him to get changed. After a few minutes she got into her jumper and shoes along with keeping her black tank top on. Turning back around she saw that Mr. Sir had taken everything out of her bag and had been inspecting almost everything taken out.

"Ahem.." She said getting his attention.

"Oh.. Um, your stuff is safe to keep" he said looking at a bra of hers. She glared daggers at him before grabbing all of her stuff and putting it back into her bag. Just as she finished Mr. Pendenski came into the shed with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello! I'm Mr. Pendenski and I will be your councilor for the entire time you are here. Just because you've made bad choices, doesn't make you a bad person" The short man with the sun screen on his nose and a huge straw hat on his head. "If you would please follow me. I will give you a tour of the campsite along with showing you where you will be living for the next 3 years. Tonight is one of the nights where I spend time talking to you and your tent members." He spoke to her as they walked out of the shed and into the bright heat of the sun. After the tour of the place Pendenski then took her to the tent she would be staying in. "This is your tent. It's the D tent.. The boys here are the best ones for change. So were deciding to let you try it out, being in this tent with them. Anyway lets go in and see if anyone of them is in there. If they are not here, then I will wait with you so I can introduce you to them." They slowly entered the tent to find a few of the members in there.

"Ahh, Guys great some of you are here and finished with your holes.. Well we have a new member joining your tent, her name is Jordan" Pendenski said as he got the attention from all of the guys in the room. "Ok.. So this is Ricky, Theodore, and Rex" he looked and pointed to each of the guys in turn.

"Mom, you know are nicknames! Ok.. So I'm X-Ray, that's Armpit and this is Zig Zag, you will call us by our nicknames got it?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"Yea.. I think so.." she says lightly as X-ray got into her face. After getting a surge of anger she pushed him back a little bit. "Get out of my face". Pendenski got an evil look in his eye and decided to make X-ray her 'mentor'

"Rex, you will help Jordan get used to everything here, if she needs help she will come to you and you will help her, Alright?" Pendenski looked at him and got a sort of angry look from rex.

"Yea.. Alright.. But I ain't holding her hand when she needs the potty, or when she starts crying out here" Rex said with a smik.

"No, I'll be the one making you cry!" she says glaring at him before kicking his leg.

Later on that night after dinner

"Alright I'm going to tell you all right now, that you will all get better.. Digging holes is to build character. Now since I know why your all here.. Lets find out why Jordan is here.. Come on Jordan.. Tell us." All eyes went to Jordan.

"Well.. I am here because of attempted Murder with a large rock." she says lightly and somewhat innocently. The guy around her looked at her funny, and subconsciously moved away from her with their chairs.

"Well.. Alright.. I guess... This meeting is over, I shall talk to you guys again in 2 days alright?" not even waiting for a reply from anyone he leaves the room leaving everyone to talk to themselfs and others around them.

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: Yes! It has taken some time.. But I have finally updated.. If it wern't for the people that kept commenting and telling me to keep going with the story.. Then I don't think I would have.. I've been taking my spare time when I don't have homework or school work to do.. So yea.. Please everyone reply.. Or well comment on this.. Cause I dunno.. I'm not too happy with it but I just wanted to update.. So here is a.. chapter 3! Finally.. After a year heh.. Anyway thank you all. 


	4. First hole

Previously:

"Alright I'm going to tell you all right now, that you will all get better.. Digging holes is to build character. Now since I know why your all here.. Lets find out why Jordan is here.. Come on Jordan.. Tell us." All eyes went to Jordan.

"Well.. I am here because of attempted Murder with a large rock." she says lightly and somewhat innocently. The guys around her looked at her funny, and subconsciously moved away from her with their chairs.

"Well.. Alright.. I guess... This meeting is over, I shall talk to you guys again in 2 days alright?" not even waiting for a reply from anyone he leaves the room leaving everyone to talk to themselfs and others around them.

Chapter 4

Jordan looked to X-ray after Mr. Pendenski had left. He smiled to her and directed her towards a fairly dirty cot.

"This is where you will be sleeping. Alright?" he asked, with a much softer tone to his voice. Most of the guys in the room were either staring at her or just doing what they normally do, playing dice.

"Thank you" Jordan said going over to her bed and putting her bag down on it. Jordan smiled a little but couldn't help the feeling of dread weighing heavily on her soul. She missed her friends, and despite what her mom said she even missed her too. She dropped to the bed and leaned over, her hands now overing her face. She wants to cry, but she doesn't want to.. She doesn't want to let the guys know she's weak. She doesn't want them to know she's a softy. No ones going to go easy on her here.. she's going to be there for a while.. With a great sigh she layed down onto her back on the bed. Knowing most of the guys were still looking at her.

…. The next morning ….

Jordan woke with a startling loud noise. She knew it was very early in the morning. "Whats going on?" She asked as all the guys fumbled out of there beds.

"Were Digging holes… we get up at 4in the morning and we dig holes until we are finished." Squid said as he started to put on his orange jumper.

"Oh.." Jordan turned her back to the group of guys and slipped her shirt off, taking up her bra and black tanktop. She then carefully gets into her orange jumper that happened to be fairly large on her body, and tied the arms of the jumper around her stomach. Just as she finished they guys were just beginning to leave the tent. With out a word she followed them silently.

They all went to a long table that had there breakfast, it looked like someone had thrown up onto the tray and declared its breakfast. She grabbed one after being bumped around by the mean older boys. Though some did take notice to her, though it really wasn't the notice she wanted. Some would accidentally grab her butt as they walked by. "UGH! Please every stop touching my ass!" Jordan yelled as she punched the next guy in the face.

The morning went on as she followed her group to the dig site, Mr. Sir told her how to dig and gave her some gloves as well. He watched as Jordan stuck the shovel in the ground. He smiled and said "One down 1095 more to go..".

Jordan decided then and there that she would stick it out.. After all she didn't need any ones help.. She's a big girl and well big girls don't cry. After a long while she noticed that her forehead, neck and shoulders were all burnt, her hands ached and her throat was very dry. The water truck came along and stopped in their area. Mr. Sir got out of his truck and began to fill up the bottles. She joined the line at the back, not caring mush if she was last. Finally when she got her water, she opened the jug and dumped about half of it on her head, and sighing with a huge amount of satisfying relief. All the boys in her area watched as she did so.. All somewhat getting turned on by the whole thing.

She returned to her hole and started her hole again, by this time she was about half way down, keeping good time with the rest of the boys. When it became darker, she found it was harder to dig anymore. After all her strength and endurance, plus the blistering heat from the sun was really putting a damper on her.

It was near dinner time when she notice everyone was gone. Sighing a bit she sunk down in her hole and took another sip from her jug that was almost empty. She sat up a bit when she heard talking and some people on their way towards her. After a few minutes the people came to a stop at her hole and looked down. One of the boys jumped down and smiled at her.

"We are here to help you finish your hole.. The first one is always the hardest... so if you would like to get out of the hole I can finish the last bit you have left." Said one of the member from her tent. As she stood up 4 hands came down and grabbed her by the shoulder, lifting her up and out of the hole in one easy movement. Being very tired she leaned on the closet person that was beside her, and felt their strong arms wrap around her exhausted form. She felt safe and warm in their arms. After about 20 minutes the person that was digging her hole came out and declared that it had been indeed finished. The group walked back to the little camp site practically carrying her with them. They helped her into the dining tent and watched her as she ate slowly and very carefully.

"I didn't realise those holes are so hard to dig.. " Jordan admitted to the nearly empty tent.

"Lets see your hands" said squid, grinning slightly, knowing very well that they should have blisters.

"They really hurt" she said and holding out her hands, showing that indeed she had blisters, but most had popped and some of them were even bleeding.

"And for good reason.. Damn!" said X-ray. 'I didn't know you would have had them that bad.. I'm sorry for not warning you"

"That's ok.. I guess there are something that I do need to find out on my own." jordan said with a great sigh. "Anyway I'm about finished here.. If anyone wants to finish what I was eating you can.. I think I might just head off to bed.. I'm so very exhausted.." The only person that even made an attempt to grab her food was armpit.. But who could blame him. A few of the guys (zigzag and x-ray) picked her up and helped her out ad over to their tent, before leaving her to get comfortable and also for her to fall asleep with out them talking to one another.

A/N: Lol.. Yes I know it has taken me a long time to update again.. But I have found half of this chapter on a school computer and decided last minute to finish it and possibly upload it hehe.. Anyway I hope you all like..


End file.
